Happy everafter with you
by Summer Eclair
Summary: But how could everything be okay if she's lying down on the floor? Dressed in her white gown, bleeding and bleeding and bleeding' ONESHOT


Juvia walked down the aisle with a genuine smile on her face.

Everyone is delightful and Gray who is still standing a few meters away from his bride, had his left hand extended to her. He admits that the slow gait of his blue-haired bride was taking forever, making his inside curl with impatience. But a part of him was also enjoying the said slow movement, she looked so_ heavenly._

_So wonderful._

He grinned. This woman that he made to wait for four years will be finally become one with him. In_ name, heart _and_ soul._

Juvia was about to place her small hand on his when a loud, disturbing noise echoed through the whole chapel.

_A gunshot._

Everyone turned their heads in every possible direction that the sound came from, Fairy tail mages, despite in their formal attires, was in a fighting stance just in a second.

The whole crowd, including Gray jolted when they heard a very mournful, loud cry.

"Juvia!"

It was Levy. Everyone shot her a surprised look, tears were over flowing from her eyes, wetting her pretty face.

The whole area was silent.

All of their eyes then, instinctively averted on the said blue-haired girl. Just right in time, the small bouquet of lilies on her hand was dropped on the floor.

"Juvia," gasped Lucy. Everyone was frozen when the said girl who's standing straightly, with an excited but full of poise posture lost her balance, her knees had given out, falling forward.

Gray automatically dove forward and knelt as well when he caught his bride with a questioning expression on his face.

All Gray could remember after that was Erza, shouting commands at everyone and the other S-class Mages, running through the large doors, trying their best to catch something or someone.

Wrapping his arms around her small body, Gray looked down and saw the back of her wedding gown lined with a thick, red stain. It was flowing from the small of her back.

He let out a choked sigh. "Juvia?"

The girl didn't responded, her head was hanged limply on the crook of her soon-to-be husband's neck.

"Juvia?!" he called again, now panicking.

It was fast. A moment later, she was walking, a loud noise, and now she's...

"Juvia?" he repeated, and he swore that he'll never get tired of calling her name just to make sure that she's awake.

The Ice Mage couldn't hear anything but the loud beating of his heart and all he could feel is the growing faintness of Juvia's breathing.

Lyon approached them, a broken expression on his face. He knelt down as well while other mages stood, their back facing them as they formed a small circle around the couple and Lyon. "Gray..." the white-haired Ice Mage tried to peel his brother's hands away from Juvia so they can take a look on her face.

Gray on instinct, swatted Lyon's helping hand harshly. "Fuck off." he said possessively, his arms tightening around the limp woman. Lyon understands, and was pained to see Gray and Juvia on this kind of situation.

_This is all a nightmare..._ And Gray, after a very lone time, asked for the Almighty above to help him. _To help her._

He crushed the small body of the woman on his. The sleeves of his white suit were now stained with blood too.

He shut his eyes and tried to stand up. He was thinking of carrying her out of the church, call Wendy to heal her or run to the nearest clinic or hostpital so he could save her.

But no, his knees, his legs, his arms won't move. They're all weightless right now. They're all useless. _He's useless!_

He wanted to choke someone, slap, push that person so he or she could be the one who would be hurting and suffering right now.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia said weakly, her breath touching his neck.

Gray with all his strength, pulled the woman away from his neck, lying her instead on is arms.

"Hey..." he smiled tremblingly. He was glad that his Juvia was conscious, still breathing and talking.

Her face is so pale, like snow, but it was somewhat grayish. Colors were drained out of her skin, except for the thick, bright, red blood slipping from the corner of mouth.

"What happened?" Juvia asked, whispering. She flutters her eyes slowly and Gray was reminded of some sloppy-cheesy-romantic movie on a slow-mo that they watched together.

He ran his hand to their side and grasped hers.

"J-juvia... can't m-move." the girl choked out.

Her whole body was numb. She didn't know why she and Gray-sama was in a position like that on the floor, Isn't it their wedding today?

Her eyes became clouded next, she could barely see the handsome face of the shaking man in front of her face.

"Everything," Gray searched for Juvia's eyes, his own eyesight becoming blurry as well. "...everything will be okay." a smile appeared on the pale woman's small face. With a little strength she had, she bobbed her head lightly.

But how could everything be okay if she's lying down on the floor? Dressed in her white gown, bleeding and _bleeding _and_ bleeding?_

Gray was startled by the small hand touching his cheeks. "It's our wedding isn't it? Why are you crying Gray-sama?" asked Juvia, a weak, playful smile on her lips.

Gray's eyes widened, he returned the smile. "Yes, it's our wedding."

Erza was once again, shouting commands to everyone. Elfman suddenly appeared in front of the couple. The black-haired Ice Mage felt a couple of hands gripping his shoulder, and right before his eyes, Juvia was carefully being pulled away from him.

"No!" shouted Gray, his eyes wide in horror. "No! Where are you going to take her?!"

He tried to stood up, but was restrained. Natsu, Lyon and Loke was holding him down. "Gray! Get a grip of yourself! We need to bring Juvia to the hospital!" shouted Natsu in his ears.

"Dammit! Elfman!" roared Gray, ignoring his friends. "Bring her back in here!"

The whole place became icy as his eyes went to Juvia's limp body. She was now carried by Elfman, and the big guy, despite his manly words, actions and appearance was trying not to shed sad, manly tears.

Everything is now muted for Juvia, she couldn't hear anything. She could barely travel her eyes down where the others are engaged in a huge commotion, including her Gray-sama who is being tackled down by his friends.

"Gray-sama," she spoke, lifting her hand to reach down on him. Gray attempted to raise a hand but was failed as Natsu finally embraced him in the front. "Gray, calm down!"

Gray's eyes were only directed at Juvia. Her eyes were now fluttering to keep it open, her eyelids becoming heavy.

Her hand went limp and was dropped on her side, Elfman, with a heavy heart swirled around with Juvia on his arms, Evergreen and Mirajane on his side, and rushed their way out of the chapel to bring the bleeding woman to the hospital.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted one last time before Erza slapped the side of his neck, his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

_Juvia gasped as she looked down on Gray, kneeling with a small box that has a ring inside it._

_"Gray-sama?" Juvia bit her bottom lip, a tear escaping her eyes. "A-are you...?"_

_With a determined face, Gray nodded his head. "Im sure about this Juvia."_

_Juvia gulped before she took a step forward. She brought her hands down to his shoulder and held it, signaling him to stand up._

_Gray held his ground and remained kneeling._

_"B-but you said you don't want a marriage?" Juvia asked confusedly. "If you're bothered about Juvia, don't worry. It's alright, Juvia promised not to bring that topic again."_

_Gray finally stood up, sighing. "You don't like it?"_

_"N-no!" she flailed, blushing. "Of course Juvia wants to be married to her Gray-sama, and only to Gray-sama!"_

_A smirked covered his lips before he grabbed her left hand, pulling the ring out of it's box._

_"H-hey," the girl looked down on her fingers then to his face. "Juvia still hasn't give you an answer." she pouted._

_With so much patience that Gray reserved for that special day, he rolled his eyes._

_"And you shouldn't just kneel like that." she pointed, "You should ask Juvia nicely and she will give you an answer."_

_"Juvia," sighed the man. "Were not in a movie okay? We don't have to follow any stupid scripts or roles like what the others do."_

_"But it's romantic!" she exclaimed, snatching her hand away._

_Again, with patience, he knelt down again, offered her the ring and proceeded on saying cheesy quotes to her as the said water mage vibrated with_ 'aww'_ and giggle._

* * *

_"Juvia still can't believe that..." she paused, sighing happily as she snuggled closer to Gray. A thin sheet of blanket covering their warm, naked bodies. "...that Gray-sama finally proposed to her."_

_"Hm..." Gray responded, bringing the blue-haired girl close to him, his nose on her hair._

_"Why did Gray-sama change his mind?" she asked, looking up at him._

_Gray shrugged, placing his hand on the small of her back, kneading the area. "It looks like you wanted more. And..." a blush appeared on his cheeks. "I want to have my own family, with you."_

_Gray swore that despite the dimness of the light in their room, he was somewhat blinded by the wide, happy smile that Juvia gave him._

_"I love you..." she whispered, kissing his cheeks. "Juvia's happy being with you."_

_"Who told you that it's free?" asked Gray suddenly, smirking._

_The water mage blinked, "Free?"_

_"I have my own conditions too... This wedding has a price, Baka."_

_Juvia pouted and buried her face on his neck. "What do you mean Gray-sama?"_

_He chuckled lightly, before lacing his hand with hers, he lifted it and he stared at the small twinkling stone on her ring finger. "Stay with me."_

_Juvia smiled._

_"Stay with me. Don't ever leave me. Forever, stay with me." His hold on her hand tightened._

_Juvia lifted her head and looked down on him. "Married or not, Juvia will never leave you Gray-sama."_

* * *

**an: I dunno who's behind the gunshot. I dunno if Juvia will survive or not. It's up to you Guys :)**

**This one shot is so random, and only occurred to me this morning. I rush on typing it with my phone and as soon as I got home from school, I typed it on pc, edited it, and posted it!**

**Sorry for the errors okay! **

**tell me your comments, thanks!**


End file.
